24 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-24 ;Comments *The second of five shows featuring the 1979 Festive Fifty. *Partially available as half-hour mp3 (see below) and Festive Fifty compilation (see 1979 Festive Fifty). *Confirmed to be this date's show by Ken Garner's sessions research on the Peel Newsgroup. Sessions Repeats of the year's best sessions, including: *Cure (originally transmitted 16 May 1979Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions (BBC Books, 2007) ISBN 978-1-8460-7282-6, p. 271) *Damned (originally transmitted 29 October 1979Garner (2007) p. 273) *Secret Affair (originally transmitted 26 November 1979Garner (2007) p. 327) *Steel Pulse (originally transmitted 13 August 1979Garner (2007) p. 334) :(Ken Garner also lists a new session from Viv StanshallGarner (2007) p. 222. None of this is included - or even referred to - in the mp3.) Tracklisting *Cure : 'Grinding Halt (Peel Session)' *Damned : 'Smash It Up (Peel Session)' § *Secret Affair : 'Get Ready (Peel Session)' *Cure : 'Desperate Journalist In Ongoing Meaningful Review Situation (Peel Session)' :(JP: "If that sounded like "Grinding Halt", which you heard earlier on, well, it really was, but with different words." In response to this review.) *Damned : 'Liar (Peel Session)' § *Steel Pulse : 'Reggae Fever (Peel Session)' § *Secret Affair : 'New Dance (Peel Session)' *Damned : 'I Just Can't Be Happy Today (Peel Session)' § *Damned : 'I'm So Bored (Peel Session)' § :(First 7 tracks appear on file (a). All the above appear on file ©. Tracks marked § appear on file d) *Steel Pulse: Uncle George (session) § follows on directly from above. :(This is followed on file d by I Just Can't Be Happy Today suggesting that the order above may not be correct. As both have tape edits it is impossible to be sure.)'' 1979 Festive Fifty *'40.' Fall: 'Rowche Rumble (7 Inch)' (Step-Forward) *'39.' Tubeway Army : 'Are 'Friends' Electric? (LP-Replicas)' (Beggars Banquet) on tape *'38.' Siouxsie and the Banshees: 'Switch (LP-The Scream)' (Polydor) on tape *'37.' Skids : 'Into the Valley (LP-Scared To Dance)' (Virgin) *'36.' Specials : 'Too Much Too Young (LP-The Specials)' (Two-Tone) *'35.' Siouxsie and the Banshees: 'Icon (LP-Join Hands)' (Polydor) *'34.' David Bowie : 'Heroes (LP-Heroes)' (RCA) *'33.' Dead Kennedys : 'California über Alles (7 Inch)' (Optional Music) *'32.' Who : 'My Generation (LP-My Generation)' (Brunswick) on tape *'31.' Undertones: 'Jimmy Jimmy (LP-The Undertones)' (Sire) :(Tracks 34-33 & 31 appear on file (b). Tracks 40, 37, 36, 35, 34-33 and 31 appear on file ©.) File ;Name *a) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Show 791224 - 02 - Cassette One Side B.mp3 *b) 1979_Festive_Fifty_Part_1.mp3 *c) JP19791224.mp3 *d) John Peel 1979.12 Best of 1979 Pt 1 Specials-Damned -Numan.mp3 ;Length *a) 27:56 (not complete show) *b) 16:45 to 29:58 *c) 1:05:00 *d) 43:13 (08:58 to 31:47) ;Other *a) 39,319 kB; 192 kbps *b) Runs slowly *c) Made from a composite of files (a), (b) and additional off-air recordings, all speed-corrected; 192k stereo mp3. Lots of hiss! ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *b) Peel Newsgroup *c) Mediafire *d) Best of 1979 Pt 1 Specials - Damned - Numan ;Other Files *There are two other mp3s on Torrent Compilation 8. Unfortunately, these contain the same segment of the show. :*BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Show 791224 - 01 - Cassette One Side A.mp3 is identical, except that it plays the first 00:43 before restarting at 00:00, and ends with 04:08 of silence. :* RADIO 1 24 12 79 JOHN PEEL.MP3 contains exactly the same amount of the show (i.e. is from the same radio recording), but distorts & flanges in places. Notes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty